Random Drabbles
by yaoi-lover13
Summary: That's right. Oneshots requested by YOU READERS! Drop a review requesting ANY pairing, EXCEPT Sakura, Ino, Hinata, or Orihime. Now accepting Bleach, too! Any genre, rating, citrus/non citrus, incest, just no long storyboard peoples, these are Oneshots.
1. Sasori X Deidara

_**SasoDei Drabble**_

_**Implied AU, Implied SasoDei and KakuHida, Implied character Death.**_

_**This is too short to be called a one-shot, so it's a drabble, I guess.**_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"**Ugh, it's- He's just so annoying sometimes!" The redhead's mahogany eyes never left the book he was reading.**

**Kakuzu huffed and sat next to Sasori.**

"**What is it this time?"**

"**Hidan **_**insists**_** on keeping some Jashin thing on **_**every **_**wall!" Kakuzu scowled.**

**Sasori closed his eyes, shut the book, and set it in his lap. He took a deep breath and looked at Kakuzu.**

"**Deidara… He used to keep the most annoying clay figures on the kitchen windowsill. One day it would be birds; the next mammals or insects. He would put them up every day, and I would take them down every day." Sasori's usually emotionless eyes revealed unspoken and unexpressed feelings.**

"**Well… Where are they now that he's… Gone?" Kakuzu asked.**

"**They're still on the windowsill."**


	2. Orochimaru X Kimimaro

_Pairing: OrochimaruXKimimaro_

_Rating: T_

_Requester: Helena Beaumanoir_

_Note: Okay, by request, this is like an alternate ending, where Orochimaru had to take Kimimaro's body. In each new body, Orochimaru likes to go through the body's memories. This is also an alternate meeting between Oro and Kimi, not the one shown in the anime._

_To Helena; sorry this took so long; I got stuck halfway through for a little while. Then I had to leave for a week to Washington DC right before I got to write the ending._

---------

Orochimaru rolled his neck; Kimimaro's body was pretty stiff. But then again, he had been sick for a while. A sudden wave of nausea and fatigue rolled over him, along with a headache. He sat limply, and decided now was a good time to go through his loyal follower's memories.

He erased most of them, but he came to one that he had to watch through: It was their first meeting.

Sure, he had been there, but he wondered what it was like from Kimimaro's point of view. Orochimaru shut his eyes, and dove into the memory…

It was raining, again. It was times like these that Kimimaro really missed his family; not that it mattered, they had all been in Iwagakure getting supplies when that damn 'Deidara' guy blew up the place.

Luckily, (Or maybe not so luckily,) they had left him with the neighbor, Mrs. Iwosura while they were gone. When the jounin came with the bad news, Kimi was 16 years old. He watched through his second-story window as Mrs. Iwosura had answered the door.

He spoke unintelligibly, and she had put her hands to her lips in a gasp. Kimi could tell she was on the verge of tears when the man left, no regret showing on his unmasked face. She went inside, and Kimi crept downstairs, to find the tears had broken free. At first, he worried that something had happened to Mr. Iwosura, but it turned out that wasn't the case.

He put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped a little. She turned, and started to cry into Kimimaro's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her smaller, shaking frame, and asked ever-so-gently what was wrong.

The only answer she gave was, "Well, Kimi-dear, you'll be staying a little longer than originally planned." But he immediately understood what she meant.

He was numb. He felt nothing. His brain shut down. When Mrs. Iwosura finally stopped crying and offered to make some food, he politely declined and retreated to his room.

He stayed in his room for days at a time, only leaving when absolutely necessary. He knew the Iwosura's worried, but he didn't really care. One day, he finally crossed the internal barrier, and ran away. He snuck out through his window and down the peach tree outside. It was cold and rainy. He started walking.

Kimi got out of the town, but fell from exhaustion soon after. As he lay, helpless, it started raining harder, until it started snowing. He soon fell asleep, and when he awoke, he was still lying, cold, in the snow, not by a warm fire saved by a kind Samaritan, like in the books.

He soon pushed himself to get up and start walking again. Soon, he found a fallen tree, the trunk shaded by another tree, so it provided a snow-less place to sit. He was slightly drowsy, and nodded off again.

When he woke up this time, though, there was a warm fire in front of him. There was also a person beside him, and he blushed when he realized that his head was in this stranger's warm lap.

"Calm down, child." Came his smooth voice. He continued to run long fingers through Kimi's silver hair. The teen's blush darkened, but he closed his eyes and relaxed a bit. He caught the scent of cooking meat in the air, and figured out that he was _starving_.

The man must've heard his stomach, because he reached over, and took a stick with cooked deer meat from the fire. Kimimaro's hands were slightly numb, so the stranger set the meat to his lips so he could eat. The Kaguya teen blushed deeper and ate.

After he had eaten he spoke up. "Who are you?" The confusion stayed out of his even tone.

The man chuckled silkily, and replied, "I am your savior, boy. I am the Sannin, Orochimaru."

At the time, Kimimaro's cold-numbed mind didn't quite process the information, and he merely replied, "I'm Kaguya Kimimaro…" And fell asleep once again, to the sound of his new leader's silky chuckle.

Back in the current, Orochimaru opened his eyes, and let that same chuckle ring out. The snake Sannin decided to keep that memory, if nothing else about the teen.


	3. Itachi X Sasuke Brotherly

_Pairing: Itachi X Sasuke (Brotherly)_

_Rating: T_

_Requester: Snakeylobve_

_Note: Set just after the massacre, but before Itachi joined Akatsuki._

_To Snakeylobve: Sorry this took a while too, I had to go to Washington, DC before I could even start. I hope I captured the essence of what you requested! =) _

_------------_

As Itachi slept up high in an oak tree, he dreamed. Not really a dream, but a barrage of memories.

_Itachi: Age 13, Sasuke: Age 5._

"'_Tachi-nii! 'Tachi-nii!!!" Came his little brother's voice. The five-year-old ran full-tilt at his older brother. Itachi swiftly steadied the boy before he could hurt himself._

"_Sasuke-kun, Father told you not to-"_

"'_Tachi-nii!!!! How did it go?! What happened at your meeting???!!!" Sasuke cut off his brother with the ever-important question._

"_I'll tell you all at supper, okay? I want to surprise the whole family. Now, go wash up." Itachi poked the middle of the boy's forehead with two fingers. Sasuke hated that._

_The five-year-old huffed and ran off, toward the bathroom. He seemed a little angry, but the teen was sure his little brother would perk up when told his 'Tachi-nii' made it to be an ANBU captain._

Itachi's brain swirled into another memory now.

_Itachi: Age16, Sasuke: Age 8._

"_Itachi-niisan! Will you please help me with my weapon accuracy training? Please?" Sasuke asked through Itachi's door._

_The elder brother finally opened the door, giving a half-hearted glare. "I can't, Sasuke. My squad has a very important mission coming up. This maybe live-or-die with the newbie I was assigned." Itachi poked the boys forehead, and Sasuke huffed and left._

_Before he was out of hearing range, though, Sasuke called, "Itachi-niisan, you've been so busy since becoming an ANBU leader, you never have time for anything else anymore! I want the old Itachi back!"_

_Itachi shut the door, and didn't let Sasuke see how those two sentences tore at his heart. He walked back over the notes he was looking over. They weren't actually ANBU assignments. They were instructions. Instructions from Uchiha Madara and the Leaf Village._

The memory faded again, and the final one was short:

_Itachi: Age 17, Sasuke: Age 9._

_Sasuke screamed in pain and confusion._

"_Foolish little brother... If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me... and survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life." Itachi chided emotionlessly, though the words in that one breath probably felt worse than killing Shisui, his best friend._

Itachi jolted awake sharply, gasping. That was when the eldest Uchiha brother decided, deep in his heart, that those useless emotions would never pester him again. He would train his heart to be stone, he would freeze it, and never feel anything again.


	4. Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

Assumptions

_I know I should be writing TILLF! I am sorry, but I'm getting so caught up in Bleach, Naruto just is not doing it for me. I will finish TILLF eventually, I swear on the entire GrimmUlqui fandom._

_Sigh, still no requests. Not one single prompt._

_Pairing(s): GrimmUlqui, NnoiSzay (if you squint really, REALLY hard.)_

_Rating: M for suggestive themes hinting at boyXboy._

_Requester: Me._

_Note: I've wanted to do innuendo for so long, and it just came to me!_

_Disclaimer: I neither own the characters, nor do I make any money by writing this. If you paid for this, you were ripped off._

_-----------------_

Nnoitra walked down the hallway, his ever-present 'rapist smile' in place. He was on his way to the training area- until he found the Octava Espada, in all his pink glory, head pressed to the door of the Sexta Espada Grimmjow.

The fifth's smile didn't falter as he approached.

"What are you doing, Szayel?" He asked casually.

The pink-haired Espada jumped, looked up, shushed the brunette, pointed at the door, and went back. Nnoitra listened at the door, his smile dropping.

There was silence. Then Ulquiorra's voice rang out, and there was a hint of worry in it.

"I… I can't do it, Grimmjow."

Both the men's' eyes widened; and the mentioned Sexta spoke up.

"Come on, Cuarta. You know you want it."

Their eyes widened further. Then Ulquiorra: "No, no I don't! I don't want it, Sexta!"

Both men listening in were twitching.

"Just shake it, man!"

'_What the HELL are they doing?!' _Nnoitra mouthed to a blushing Szayel. The Octava glared slightly, until they noticed the noise from the room had stopped.

Then Ulquiorra chided calmly, "Enter the room, Trash."

The men looked at each other, 'Oh Shit' clearly written on both faces. They straightened up and opened the door.

What they saw was NOT what they expected.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat facing each other on the floor, each with a slip of paper and a pen next to them. Spread between them were five dice and a red cup.

"We are playing Yahtzee. What is so interesting that you had to stand outside the door, not even bothering to mask your reiatsu?" The fourth asked blankly.

The two men blushed and mumbled useless excuses. They soon excused themselves and left.

"What the hell was THAT about?" Grimmjow asked.

"I dunno. Gives me a headache to think down to their level." The Cuarta answered.

"…Wanna fuck?"

Grimmjow was promptly slapped in the face. Then Ulquiorra climbed into his lap.

"Hell yes."


End file.
